This invention relates generally to a signal processing circuit for a magnetic storage disk and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a read signal processing circuit for receiving an amplified analog read signal from the disks read-write head.
Heretofore, read signal processing circuits have reduced delayed distortion using linear phase filtering and lattice compensation of the signals differentiated phase characteristics. None of the prior art read signal processing circuits employ the unique features and advantages of the subject processing circuit described herein.